Jamais sans toi
by serenia1832
Summary: Hakkai x goku: quand hakkai découvre ses vrai sentiemnts pour goku une tragédie arrive mais est ce un rêve ou la réalité ?Fic yaoi conseillé au 15 ans et plus pour scène avec lime lemon à la fin. Très chaud . Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Salut me revoici mais cette fois je vais faire une mini fic de trois chapitre.

J'en né eu l'idée et elle n'arrêtait pas de me trotter dans la tête alors je l'ai écris en fait commencé. Cette fic sera sur hakkai et goku yaoi avec lemon à la fin alors pour ceux que sa dérange passé votre chemin oh et il y aurait un bout sanglant alors coeur sensible de s'abtenir.

goku: tu va me torturé encore?

sérénia: Pas vraiment goku je vais faire en sorte que tu n'en souffre pas trop de plus se seras physique et non mentale alors n'ai pas peur

sanzo: Et qu'elle sorte d'histoire tordu tu nous à écris cette fois?

sérénia: Urusei bonze pourri ou tu le regretteras

sanzo: J'te conseille pas de me menacé ma jolie

sérénia ?????????

gojyo: Né sanzo depuis quand dit tu des truc comme sa généralement cé moi qui dit sa, fait tu de la fièvre?

goku: Sanzo daijobu?

sanzo: Nani???

hakkai: Tu viens de lui dire ma jolie sanzo

sérénia: Attend un peut la tu me lance des fleurs je crains de bientôt recevoir le pot moi!!

sanzo: Urusei j'ai rien dit dans se cas.

sérénia: Merci sanzo j'apprécie mais toi tu n'appréciera pas la suite je crois

sanzo: Et pourquoi sa tu ne me fait pas faire des trucs zarbi encore?

sérénia: T'inquiet je serai gentille.

sanzo: Ta intérêt

Bon je dois écrire cette fic car je présent que le pot va suivre dans pas long alors bonne lecture ja ne...

Chapitre 1 Sentiment révélateur.

Par un beau matin ensoleillé hakkai se réveilla le premier comme d'habitude.

Il sortit de sa tente et décida de préparer le petit déjeuné pour le reste du groupe.

Comme personne se levait il alla les réveillé il commença par sanzo qui quand à lui, lui murmura un tsh ... bien sonore signe qu'il l'avait réveillé, puis il se dirigea vers celle de gojyo qui quand à lui venait de se réveillé, puis il se dirigea vers celle de goku et l'appela.

hakkai: Goku le petit déjeuné est prêt.

silence...

hakkai: Goku si tu viens pas mangé gojyo risque de mangé ta part!

silence...

hakkai: Goku daijobu?

Hakkai ouvrit la tente pour vérifié si goku y était, mais à sa grande surprise il n'était pas la.

Sanzo: Qu'est qui se passe encore avec le saru?

hakkai: Il n'est pas dans sa tente

gojyo: Nani ta sûrement mal regardé sé pas dans ses habitudes d'être debout à cet heure ci !!!!!!

hakkai: yé pas la, mais où est-il?

sanzo: il est sûrement partit à la rivière se rafraîchir les idées

hakkai: Je vais allé vérifié pour être sur

sanzo: Tsh fait comme tu veut mais il reviendra quand il aura faim

gojyo: tu deviens mère poule hakkai

hakkai: J'ai un mauvais pressentiment cé tout

gojyo: Fait pas cet tête hakkai,de plus goku c'est très bien se défendre il reviendra, son estomac lui criera famine et on le verras arrivé en trombe en disant qu'il a faim et il me piqueras ma bouge tu le sais bien.

hakkai: Je vais quand même allé vérifié

gojyo: Fait comme tu veux

Hakkai laissa ses deux amis et partit en direction de la rivière.

Quand il y arriva il en n'eu le souffle coupé, la nature était vraiment époustouflante, il était sur le sommet d'une falaise qui surplombais la rivière qui semblait brillé de mille feux sous le soleil quand son regard fut attiré par une forme sombre au abord de la rivière.

hakkai: Goku!!!!!!!!!

Hakkai dévala la falaise sur le bas côté aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais goku était de l'autre côté de la rive, il sauta dans l'eau et nagea dans sa direction, rendu de l'autre côté il se précipita vers lui, mais il fut stoppé dans sa course par un youkai qui venait de sortir de nul part.

youkai: Regardé se qui viens d'arrivé.

Plusieurs youkais sortirent des buissons et encerclèrent hakkai.

( 15 environs)

youkais 1: De la viande fraîche

youkais 2: On va bien s'amusé avec lui l'autre n'était pas marrant

youkais 3: T'avait juste pas à le poussé de la falaise crétin

youkai le chef: Faite gaffe celui la est plus résistant qu'on le pense contrairement à

son goku ce matin hahahahah!!!!!!!( Ma parole quel idiot ce youkai j'aime pas son rire)

hakkai: enlevé vous de mon chemin où vous allez le regretté amèrement.

youkai chef: Crois tu me faire peur humain ?

hakkai: Yarô je vais t'en donné une raison d'avoir peur

youkai chef: J'attend de voir sa tué le !!!!!!!

Les youkais sautèrent tout sur hakkai qui esquissa leur attaques de justesse il créa une énorme boule d'énergie qui tua la moitié des youkais, mais l'un des youkais plongea sur la droite et blessa hakkai au ventre.

( une nouvelle cicatrice lol mais il est blessé légèrement.)

hakkai: Kisama

youkai chef: Tu fait pitié à voir tu réussira jamais à tous nous tué.

Hakkai regarda dans la direction de goku et vit du sang s'échappant de sa poitrine il fallait qu'il se débarrasse des youkais avant que goku ne se vide de son sang, à cette simple pensé il repensa à kanan, au grand jamais il ne voulait perdre une autre personne qui lui était cher, oui cé sa il aimait goku il en était sur maintenant et il ne le laisserait pas mourir, il sentit une colère immense naître en lui, une haine dévastatrice qu'il avait oublié mais qui avait toujours été présente depuis sa mort, le sang de youkai en lui bouillait de rage il décida donc de le laissé sortit car de cet façon il se débarrasserait des youkais plus vite et ensuite il pourrait sauvé son amour goku.

Hakkai arracha ses trois anneaux et se tordit de douleur sur le coup, puis lorsqu'il releva la tête un sourire carnassier naquit sur ses lèvres qui donnèrent des frissons au youkais restant mais aussi à leur chef. Il sauta dans les airs et atterris derrière un youkai qu'il transperça qu'un coup de griffe puis il s'attaqua au suivant tuant tout ce qui ce trouvais à sa porté bientôt il ne resta que lui et le chef des youkais qui tremblait comme une feuille, il regardait le youkai devant lui qui avait encore se sourire sadique sur les lèvres. ( je parle d'hakkai qui regarde le chef)

Hakkai porta sa main pleine de sang à ses lèvres et en lécha le sang qui le fis sourire encore plus, puis il sauta sur le chef des youkais qui était paralysé de peur et qui ne bougea pas, hakkai pris son temps toutefois pour le faire souffrir le griffant, le saignant comme un porc, jamais de sa vie hakkai n'avait éprouvé autant de satisfaction à tué

il était comme en transe, jamais il n'aurait commis une telle boucherie mais il refusait de perdre une autre personne qu'il chérissait tant alors il avait envoyé baladé sa gentillesse pour une fois et c'était laissé allé a ses envies de meurtre sanglant, quand il lâcha sa proie il n'en restait que des lambeaux de chair rouges. Pourtant il en resta estomaqué, jamais il ne se saurait cru capable d'une telle violence il remis ses contrôleur en place et se dirigea vers goku en chancelant.

hakkai: Goku tu m'entend goku ?

Hakkai retourna goku sur le dos et pus voir sa blessure, une grande plaie s'étendait de son épaule jusqu'à son ventre et elle était profonde, hakkai se concentra et fit apparaître une lueur verte qui cicatrisa partiellement la blessure de goku, étant vide d'énergie hakkai ne pouvait pas soigné complètement sa blessure mais au moins il avait arrêté l'hémorragie, il trouva néanmoins assé d'énergie pour prendre goku dans ses bras et le ramené vers l'autre rive ce qui ne fus pas facile vu la blessure qu'il avait lui même au ventre et l'eau glacé de la rivière ne l'aida en rien, il s'écroula de l'autre côté et repris son souffle. Il regarda goku et déposa une main sur sa joue.

hakkai: Je ne te laisserai pas mourir goku je t'aime trop pour te perdre toi aussi.

Hakkai repris goku dans ses bras et repartit avec son précieux fardo jusqu'au campement là où ses amis l'aideront.

À suivre...

Lexique japonais:

Daijobu: Est-que sa va?

Nani: Quoi !!!!!

Yarô: Ordure

Kisama: Toi salaud !!!!!!!

J'espère que se début vous aura plus...

goku: Tu veut encore ma mort faut croire

sérénia: Mais non goku

goku: Si tu veut ma mort

sérénia: Tien prend ses nikumans et va plus loin

goku: Nan pas cette fois je ne broncherai pas

sérénia: ET si je met des rouleaux du printemps avec sa?

goku: Vendu

gojyo: Estomac sur pattes

goku: Ferme-là sale cafard rouges

gojyo: Nani!!!!!!

sanzo: Au moins cette fois je ne suis pas avec le saru

sérénia: Non tu as pire crois moi hihihihihi( sourire pervers)

sanzo: Et avec qui cette fois? ( il a un regard tueur)

sérénia sourire sadique: Avec le kappa

sanzo: NANI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gojyo: Cé pas vrai tu veut ma mort?

sérénia: T'inquiet sé très léger car cette fic cet du goku x hakkai alors je me rattraperai plus tard pour vous deux, disons que j'approfondirai votre relation.

sanzo: J'VAIS LA TUÉ!!!!!!!!

hakkai: Pour ma part j'en suis heureux arigato sérénia-san

sérénia: De rien hakkai

sanzo: LACHE MOI J'VAIS LA BUTÉ

Zap...

Bon alors je vous laisse moi j'ai une suite à écrire surtout que j'ai un sanzo fou furieux qui veut ma peau. Laissé moi des reviews s.v.p (mode chibies eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

Re salut voici mon nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira avertissement risque de crise de larmes apporté des mouchoirs avant de lire!!!!!!!!

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Les larmes écarlates.

Hakkai arriva près du campement ayant toujours goku dans ses bras quand il appela ses amis.

hakkai: Sanzo gojyo aidé moi

À son nom sanzo releva la tête et resta figé sur place tandis que gojyo s'élança vers l'ex-humain pour l'aidé.

gojyo: Hakkai , mais qu'est qui vous êtes arrivé?

hakkai: quand je suis arrivé près de la falaise j'ai aperçu goku qui était inconscient de l'autre côté de la rive alors je me suis élancé à sa poursuite mais quand j'allait arrivé près de lui des youkais sont sortit de nul part et m'ont attaqué.

gojyo: est tu blessé hakkai?

hakkai: Le plus blessé ici c'est goku il faut le soigné j'ai été capable d'arrêté l'hémorragie mais je ne pouvais pas le soigné complètement étant privé de mon énergie alors je l'ai amené au plus vite.

gojyo: Laisse moi te soigné avant tout tu doit reprendre des forces.

hakkai: Eete il faut soigné goku d'abord

gojyo: Arrête de t'inquiété pour le saru comme tu la dit tu as arrêté l'hémorragie alors il est sauf, si on ne te soigne pas c'est toi qui perdra le peut d'énergie qu'il te reste et si tu veut le soigné il faut d'abord que tu reprenne des forces

hakkai: Tu as raison

sanzo: Pourquoi ne pas avoir crié à l'aide?

hakkai: Sa n'aurait servis à rien on était trop loin

sanzo: Tu aurais du quand même essayé et comment t'en n'ai tu sortit?

hakkai:je me suis emporté et je me suis transformé en youkai

gojyo: sérieux ta vraiment fait sa je croyais que tu ne te transformait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

hakkai: S'en n'était une crois moi goku saignait beaucoup et je ne pouvais pas m'approché de lui alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai cru bon de faire.

sanzo: hummmm...

hakkai: Nani sanzo?

sanzo: Rien allé laisse gojyo s'occupé de toi je vais soigné goku et repose toi c'est un ordre compris

hakkai: Hai

Sanzo alla soigné goku et pu constaté que ce que disait hakkai était vrai s'il ne s'était pas dépêché le saru aurait pu se vidé de son sang.

Quand t'il fini de le soigné il décida d'allé se promené vers la rivière, se qu'il vit le laissa de marbre, il y avait du sang partout les corps des youkais était tous en pièces détachés et les charognard avait de quoi se régalé, jugent qu'il en avait assé vu il retourna auprès de ses compagnons.

gojyo: Oi sanzo il faudrait les conduire dans une auberge pour qu'il puisse voir un médecin.

sanzo: Doushite ?

gojyo: Goku à de la forte fièvre et je n'ai plus rien pour soigné hakkai il faut faire quelque chose au plus vite sinon je crains pour la vie de goku et je sais qu'hakkai s'en voudra à mort s'il meurt.

sanzo: Hakkai n'est pas assé rétabli pour conduire on feras avec.

gojyo: Justement s'y ai pensé et on pourrait conduire pour une fois non!

sanzo: Tu sais conduire?

gojyo Sa doit pas être compliqué de plus hakkaryu nous aideras

sanzo: Pour sa faudrait lui demandé tu c'est très bien qu'il ne se laisse conduire que par hakkai

gojyo: Je suis sur qu'il voudra

sanzo: Tsch... essaye donc

gojyo: Oi hakkaryu tu es la?

hakkaryu: Kyu kyu

gojyo: A te voilà on te cherchait

hakkaryu: kyu kyu?????

gojyo: J'ai un service à te demandé ,il faut à tout pris se rendre dans la prochaine ville et plus vite on n'y seras plus vite je me porterai mieux

hakkaryu: kyu ( fait signe qu'il ne veut pas)

gojyo: mais c'est pour ton maître il est blessé et il lui faut des soins et goku aussi car s'il meurt hakkai sera très malheureux tu ne veut quand même pas lui faire sa !!!!

hakkaryu: kkkyyyuuuuu (Veut dire qu'il est d'accord)

Hakkaryu se transforma en jeep et klaxonna leur fessant comprendre de se dépêché.

Gojyo installa hakkai en premier et déposa goku qu'il accota sur hakkai afin qu'il ne bouge pas trop, sanzo quand à lui s'assit à sa place habituelle.

gojyo: Oi bonze pourri qu'est tu fait la?

sanzo:sé toi qui conduit pas moi

gojyo: Mais je...

sanzo: Urusei cé toi qui veut allé en ville alors débrouille toi

gojyo: Tu na pas de coeur sanzo non mais regarde les il ont besoin d'aide et toi tu reste de marbre, tu me fais honte.

sanzo: Cé toi qui ne comprend pas je me préoccupe moi aussi de leur état mais je ne sais pas conduire alors monte et grouille toi.

gojyo: Mais moi non plus je ne sais pas conduire!!!!!

Une grosse gouttes d'eau style manga apparaît derrière leur tête d'ahuris.

gojyo: Comment fait-on pour dompté cette bête au juste?

Hakkaryu poussa un petit kyu exaspération et klaxonna lui fessant comprendre de monté et de ne plus pausé de question, gojyo monta et la jeep démarra au quart de tour propulsant nos deux joyeux lurons dans leur siège brutalement.

gojyo: Oi hakkaryu calme toi sinon les deux autre seront courbaturé encore plus qu'avant.

hakkaryu: kyuuuuuu

Et notre brave jeep fonça vers la prochaine ville ¾ heure plus tard il arrivait enfin en ville.

Gojyo : Bon faut trouvé une auberge et un médecin

Sanzo : Il y en a une là-bas regarde

Gojyo : allons y

Nos amis partirent avec leurs fardeaux vers l'auberge en question.

L'aubergiste leur donna deux chambres pourvut de deux lits jumeaux, puis il fit appelé un médecin.

Toc toc toc…….

Sanzo alla ouvrit la porte et aperçu un homme d'une 40 années devant lui.

Sanzo : Hai

Homme : Je suis le docteur Mclaughlan vous m'avez fait appelé?

Sanzo : Hai deux de nos amis sont blessé

Dr Mclaughlan : Bon allons regardé sa.

Le docteur examina les blessures de nos amis et les soigna.

Dc Mclaughlan : Voilà j'ai terminé

Gojyo : Alors comment vont t'il ?

Dc Mclaughlan : pour le plus vieux (pointe hakkai) il seras rétabli d'ici 1 jours mais pour le petit je suis sceptique il à subit t'importante blessure, il ne doit en aucun cas faire de fièvre sa pourrait lui être fatal vous comprenez mais si jamais sa se produit mettez des compresse d'eau froide dans le pire des cas si la fièvre monte trop haut donné lui un bain d'eau glacé s'il passe au travers de ça tout iras bien il faut attendre 24 heures avant d'en être sur.

Gojyo : sa va être les pires 24 heures de ma vie sa.

Dc Mclaughlan : Si vous voulez revoir votre amis en vie vous devrez faire tout ce que je vous ai dit je reviendrai dans 2 jours pour voir si tout va bien en cas d'urgence appelé moi.

Sanzo : arigato docteur Mclaughlan .

Le docteur partis laissant nos amis abasourdi par la nouvelle ainsi goku pouvait encore mourir, il fallait absolument veillé goku il ne voulait pas voir leur singe adoré mourir de plus hakkai ne le supporterais pas il l'aimait trop pour le laissé mourir. Une fois le doc sortis gojyo pris une chaise et l'installa près de goku .

Sanzo : qu'est que tu fait là ?

Gojyo : je prend le premier tour de garde pendant ce temps va te reposé.

Sanzo : crois tu vraiment que je vais te laissé seul avec eux sans mon aide.

Gojyo : en quoi peut tu m'aidé sanzo?

Sanzo : je peut resté pour parlé avec toi tout en ayant un œil sur goku sa te changerais les idées.

Gojyo pris sanzo par la taille et l'attira à lui le serrant dans ses bras.

Sanzo passa sa main dans c'est cheveux pour le faire relaxé.

Gojyo : j'aime quand tu me montres des gestes d'affections comme celle là.

Sanzo : je comprend ton inquiétude tu considère goku comme ton petit frère et te voir aussi triste me rend triste moi aussi j'aime mieux de voir sourire.

Gojyo : c'est tu à quel point je t'aime?

Sanzo : eete je ne sais pas !!!

Gojyo : alors laisse moi te le montré

Gojyo se leva pour être à la bonne hauteur et embrassa sanzo d'un baisé voulant lui montré tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son bonze d'amour.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ses deux la serrait amoureux l'un de l'autre, personne même pas kanzeon qui en passant en était resté étonné lorsqu'elle l'avait appris. Un raclement de gorge se fis entendre, les deux amant se laissèrent rouge comme des pivoines.

Hakkai : désolé de vous dérangé

Gojyo : se n'est rien comment va tu mon amis ?

Hakkai : j'ai connu mieux on n'ai où là ?

Sanzo : dans une ville comme on n'avait plus rien pour vous soigné ont n'a demandé à hakkaryu de nous conduire ici le médecin vous à soigné toi et goku.

Sanzo avait prononcé le nom de goku tout bas montrant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal.

Hakkai avec un nœud dans la gorge : Comment va-t-il ?

Gojyo : …………..

Hakkai : ne me dite pas qu'il est …….

Sanzo : non il n'est pas mort mais il y a un risque le docteur à dit qu'il fallait attendre 24 heures pour savoir s'il va s'en sortir.

Gojyo : mais ne craint rien hakkai goku est fort alors courage il va s'en sortir comme toujours

Hakkai : alors je n'ai pas pu lui sauvé la vie……..

Sanzo : hakkai goku n'est pas mort si tu n'avait pas fait ce que tu a fait il serait mort c'est grâce à toi s'il est toujours en vie.

Hakkai : mais il peut toujours mourir sanzo ce qui reviens à dire que je l'ai tué

Gojyo délaissa sanzo et gifla hakkai.

Gojyo : tu parle comme s'il était déjà mort, regarde le, il respire donc il est vivant et de plus arrête de t'apitoyé sur ton sort se n'est pas de ta faute ce qui est arrivé.

Hakkai se frottent la joue : hai tu as raison donc il faut le veillé pendant 24 heures cé ça ?

Sanzo :hai

Hakkai : sokka alors je vais le veillé allé vous reposé tout les deux

Gojyo : hors de question toi tu te repose ont veille sur lui.

Hakkai : ok mais je prendrai mon tour de garde plus tard.

Sanzo : ok mais repose toi

Hakkai : arigato

Hakkai se recoucha le cœur lourd de remord.

Dans le rêve d'hakkai.

Hakkai cour il ne c'est pas pourquoi juste une sensation de mal être comme si quelqu'un l'attendait au loin. Il courrait, courait et courait il n'avait plus de souffle mais il continuais quand même à courir encore cet étrange sensation d'avoir perdu quelqu'un, un vide sans fond, puis il vit une silhouette au loin qui se retourna vers lui, il s'arrêta en reconnaissant cet personne goku.

Goku le regardais avec un tendre sourire et s'approcha de lui.

Hakkai : goku yokatta j'ai cru que je t'avait perdu

Goku : je suis la tout va bien ne pleure pas

Hakkai : j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre ne me laisse pas goku j'ai trop besoin de toi je t'aime goku

Goku avec un plus grand sourire encore : moi aussi je t'aime hakkai plus que tu ne peut le croire.

Hakkai se redressa et regarda goku ses sentiments était partagé !!!!!!

Hakkai : tu viens de dire quoi goku ?

Goku : que je t'aimais moi aussi et ce depuis le début, mais j'ai toujours eu peur de te dévoilé mes sentiment de plus je croyais que tu aimait gojyo.

Hakkai : tout comme moi je pensais que tu aimais sanzo

Goku : hai je l'aime mais pas comme je t'aime c'est lui qui ma libéré c'est un père pour moi rien de plus toi tu est mon vrai soleil.

Hakkai ému : oh goku je t'aime tellement.

Hakkai s'approcha de goku et l'embrassa passionnément.

Lorsqu'il le regarda à nouveau goku pleurait.

Hakkai : goku pourquoi pleure tu ?

Goku : j'aurais aimé que se rêve se poursuive pour toujours

Hakkai : qu'est que tu veut dire par la goku

Goku : qu'il est temps pour moi de partir je ne peut pas resté d'avantage mais on se retrouveras dans une prochaine vie et ont pourra s'aimé à nouveau je t'attendrai parce que je t'aime hakkai mais toi m'attendra tu mon amour ?

Hakkai :quoi ???? bien sur que je vais t'attendre tu va te réveillé et on pourras s'aimé tout les deux

Goku : eete hakkai c'est trop tard

Hakkai les larmes aux yeux : de quoi trop tard non ne dit pas ça je ne veux pas te perdre

Goku : je serai toujours auprès de toi pour toujours jusqu'à ce que tu vienne me rejoindre mon amour

Une lumière blanche apparut derrière goku et semblait l'attiré à lui.

Hakkai attrapa la main de goku pour le tiré vers lui mais des bras sortir de nulle part pour l'empêché de bougé hakkai criait le nom de goku et gomu lui pleurait à chaude larmes d'être séparé de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Hakkai : GOKU GGGOOOOKKKUUU!!!!!!!!!!

Hakkai se réveilla en sueur il venait de faire un rêve horrible il tourna son regard vers goku quel ne fut pas sa surprise de ne pas le voir dans son lit.

Soudain il pris panique quelque chose était arrivé à goku quand il entendit des voix provenant de la salle de bain.

Gojyo : C'est pas vrai la fièvre baisse pas, oi saru meurt pas

Sanzo : goku allé reviens nous laisse pas tombé comme ça pense à hakkai.

Hakkai se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il entra il ne pu réprimé un sanglots. Sanzo et gojyo se retournèrent vers lui, il s'approcha de la baignoire et lui pris la main.

Hakkai : goku……. Meurt pas je t'en pris reviens moi je ne peut pas vivre sans toi.

Hakkai pleurait à chaudes larmes des larmes de sang, il venait de comprendre que goku était venu lui faire ses adieux dans son rêve et que celui-ci mourrait. Soudain goku ouvris les yeux un peut et appela hakkai.

Hakkai : je suis la goku

Goku : wo ai ni hakkai

Hakkai : moi aussi goku reste avec moi j't'en supplie

Goku : je suis si fatigué et j'ai mal

Hakkai : sa va passé accroche toi goku ouvre les yeux ne les ferme pas.

Goku : c'est si beau

Sanzo : qu'est qui est beau goku

goku : cette lumière est si belle et chaude

hakkai : ne va pas à la lumière goku reste ici ne va pas vers elle

goku : je suis si bien

hakkai : non goku reste j'ai besoin de toi je t'aime

goku : gomen….. nasai….. hakk…..ai………

Goku ferme les yeux.

hakkai : GGGOOOOKKKKUUUU!!!!!!!!!!

À suivre……….

Du calme me tué pas j'ai pas encore fini cet fic

Alors pour ceux qui aime cette fic je vous donne rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre qui va contenir un gros lime lemon alors pour ceux qui n'aime pas le yaoi ne lisé pas sinon bonne lecture

Laissé des reviews please……….


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde voici mon dernier chapitre de cette courte fic sur

hakkai x goku.

Merci à kenichan et lolaMalefoy pour leur encouragement que j'apprécie énormément.

Oh kenichan à tu lu la suite de : avant qu'il ne soit trop tard?

j'aimerais savoir si tu aime toujours la suite donne moi des nouvelles please.

Merci encore lola pour tes encouragement si jamais ta des idées à me donnée gêne toi pas j'suis ouvert à 100 en faite pour tout personne qui à des idées.

Alors bonne lecture à tous

Ja ne...

Chapitre 3 : Seconde chance

Gojyo et sanzo furent réveillé par les hurlements d'hakkai, puis il le secouèrent comme un prunier pour pouvoir le réveillé.

hakkai: GGGOOOKKKUUU!!!!!!!!!

gojyo: oi hakkai calme toi tout va bien respire

Hakkai se réveilla en sueur et pleurant à chaude larmes, il était blanc comme la neige et avait de la difficulté à respiré.

sanzo: calme toi hakkai ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

hakkai: mais... c'était si réelle

gojyo: allé arrête de pleuré tout va bien.

hakkai: on n'ais où ?

sanzo: comme on na pas pu arrivé avant la noirceur au village ont n'a campé près d'une rivière.

hakkai les yeux rond et inquiet: celle où il y a une falaise ?

sanzo: oui

hakkai remarquant que le jour se levait: où est goku ?

gojyo: ce baka saru dors encore pourquoi ?

hakkai se leva et partis à la course pour allé vérifié si goku dormait belle et bien.

Gojyo: qu'est que tu fait hakkai?

Mais hakkai ne répondit pas et ouvris la tente de goku et il resta pétrifié sur place, goku n'était plus dans sa tente, ce souvenant de son rêve hakkai partit à pas de course vers la falaise en criant goku.

sanzo: qu'est qui te prend hakkai ?

hakkai: goku est en danger venez vite.

Et il accéléra de plus belle suivis de près de ses amis, quand il aperçu la falaise il virent goku qui était entrain de se battre mais celui ci ne vit pas arrivé le coup qu'il reçu au niveau de la tête.

Hakkai: goku !!!!!!!!

Les youkais furent surpris de voir le reste du groupe arrivé et tentèrent de les stoppé mais déjà goku piquait du nez de la falaise, hakkai accéléra encore plus et évita les youkais et sauta lui aussi de la falaise pour rattrapé goku, dans sa chute il rattrapa goku qu'il serra fort contre lui et il tombèrent dans l'eau glacé de la rivière.

Le courant les entraîna puis il fini par être stoppé par une branche qu'hakkai saisit pour les sortir de l'eau, une fois faite il retourna goku et fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas de blessure mais que celui-ci s'était juste évanouis.

Sanzo et gojyo arrivèrent tant bien que mal près de leurs amis quand des youkais sortirent de nul part les encerclant. Hakkai tant qu'à lui serrait toujours goku dans ses bras voulant le protégé.

hakkai sur un ton glaciale: foutez le camp tout de suite.

chef youkai: je refuse je suis venu tué son goku et prendre le sutra

hakkai: ne crois pas t'en approché aussi facilement.

gojyo: ouais il faudra nous passé sur le corps avant.

chef youkai: dans ce cas d'accord

Il fit un signe à un youkai que personne ne pouvait voir quand tout à coup il

sortis de nul part et blessa légèrement sanzo, gojyo se précipita sur lui afin de l'aidé ainsi les youkais venait de séparé le groupe en deux sanzo, gojyo d'un côté et hakkai, goku de l'autre.

hakkai: sa suffis je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à qui que je soit et surtout pas à goku.

chef youkai: on dirait bien que tu as un point faible tu aime ce garçon

hakkai: oui je l'aime et personne ne lui feras de mal j'en fait le serment.

Les youkais approchèrent dangereusement d'hakkai, qui t'en cas lui enleva ses trois anneaux, tous furent stupéfait de le voir se transformé, puis ils virent hakkai le youkai relevé la tête le regard glacial et un fin sourire sur le visage.

hakkai: approché j'vous attend

Les youkais sautèrent tous sur hakkai qui les envoya valsé pulvérisant des crânes et des nuques au passage la même rage meurtrière venait de le reprendre car au grand jamais il ne les laisseraient approché son amour où même ses amis.

Hakkai pénétrait les chairs de ces ennemis à grand coup de griffes brisant les os et arrachant la chair, un vrai carnage, sanzo et gojyo était stupéfait de la violence de leur ami. Quand il ne resta plus que le chef hakkai se retourna vers lui et lui souris et se lécha les lèvres qui était couvertes de sang, puis dans un dernier sourire il fonça sur le youkai et lui arracha le coeur qui palpitait juste devant les yeux de son ancien propriétaire. Mais hakkai avait perdu le contrôle, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était laissé sortir cette haine sauvage qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

gojyo: oi hakkai daijobu ?

sanzo: gojyo fait attention il ne se contrôle plus

gojyo: eete hakkai, reprend toi, goku va bien il est sauf et ont va bien alors calme toi.

Hakkai tourna la tête dans leur direction et leur souri, un sourire carnassier

promettent milles souffrances. il s'élança vers ses amis près à les attaqués mais ceux ci l'évitèrent de justesse.

Hakkai les attaqua encore mais cette fois si il blessa gojyo au bras au moment où il alla griffé ce dernier une voix retentit.

goku: eete hakkai ne fait pas sa

Hakkai se retourna vers cet voix inconnu qui haussait le dérangé.

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent deux iris d'or.

Hakkai sembla réfléchir un instant mais fini par l'attaqué, goku évita l'attaque et essaya de raisonné celui qui fessait battre son coeur.

goku: hakkai je t'en supplie arrête toi, je ne veut pas te faire du mal ne m'y oblige pas.

Mais hakkai ne semblait pas le reconnaître, c'est alors que les deux combattant ce fixère puis se foncèrent dessus, hakkai avait les griffes sortis alors que goku ne pris pas la peine de sortir son nyoibô.

sanzo: goku abunai!!!!!!

Alors que nos deux amis pensait qu'hakkai venait de blessé goku il furent surpris de constaté qu'il avait manqué sa cible et que goku tenait fermement hakkai dans ses bras, se dernier leva son visage et regarda hakkai droit dans les yeux et lui dit

goku: wo ai ni hakkai

Puis s'en que personne ne s'en n'attende goku embrassa hakkai d'un tendre baisé.

Ses trios anneaux réa parure sur son oreille lui redonnant sa forme humaine mais le baisé je fis plus langoureux plus passionné, puis il se séparèrent essoufflé, hakkai sombra dans l'inconscient épuisé et heureux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il cru d'abord à un autre rêve mais cette fois si il vit goku endormis près de lui, il leva une main vers le visage du saru et le caressa, non c'était belle et bien réelle. Goku se réveilla et lui fis son plus beau sourire.

goku: salut toi bien dormis

hakkai: et toi mon amour

goku: j'ai bien dormis

hakkai redevenu sérieux: je ne t'ai pas blessé au moins ?

goku: eete hakkai tu ne ma pas blessé tu ma sauvé la vie arigato

hakkai: je ne voulait pas te perdre je t'aime trop pour sa

goku: moi aussi je t'aime

Puis ils s'embrassèrent, leur langue jouant un balai sensuel quand une voix les sortis de leur rêverie.

gojyo:: oi vous deux lâché vous un peut il est l'heure de partir.

Les deux amants se laissèrent à contre coeur.

hakkai: allons s'y avant que sanzo se fâche

goku: hai on reprendra sa se soir

hakkai: j'ai hâte d'y être

Il s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et préparèrent leur affaire et repartir vers la prochaine ville. Il s'arrêtèrent dans une magnifique auberge et allèrent mangé une fois le repas fini il montèrent se couché, bien sur hakkai partagea sa chambre avec goku.

(Attention lime lemon assé chaud alors si vous aimé pas le yaoi ne lisez pas vous êtes prévenu, je suis assé explicite mais pas trop quand même lol )

À peine la porte fermé de leur chambre goku plaqua hakkai à celle-ci et s'empressa de l'embrassé tendrement, descendent dans son cou fin et appétissant, hakkai poussa un soupir d'extase, puis d'un geste il pris le menton de goku et lui releva la tête afin de l'embrassé.

Hakkai se dit qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé de lèvres aussi tendres que celle de goku et elle avait un goût sucré, de miel. Puis hakkai entraîna goku vers le lit et fis basculé se dernier, il entrepris de l'embrassé dans le cou puis s'occupa de lui mordilliez le lobe d'oreille qui fis poussé un gémissement au saru, bientôt hakkai enleva le t-shirt de goku et lui embrassa les épaule tout en descendant vers l'un de ses tétons durcit par le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Goku poussait de petit gémissement tandis qu'hakkai descendait vers son nombril où il s'attarda quelque peut en lui léchant, ce qui provoqua un nouveau gémissement de goku, puis il remonta à son cou et s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau, d'un seul geste goku renversa hakkai sur le dos et entrepris de lui mordilliez le lobe d'oreille et y passa sa langue ce qui fis soupiré hakkai, goku enleva la chemise de l'ancien humain et partis exploré se torse fin et musclé qui s'offrait à lui, il caressa chaque parcelle de peau avec une extrême douceur puis il pris un des tétons durcit de plaisir qu'il mordilla tendrement procurant un plaisir sans pareille à son amant.

Goku se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon et il décida de le retiré, bientôt il fus nu, il aida hakkai à retiré le sien laissant les deux amoureux nu tout les deux, il s'observèrent tout les deux et se couchèrent l'un sur l'autre le contact de leur deux peaux nu leur donnèrent des chocs électriques. Chacun pouvait sentir le plaisir croître en eux, il reprirent leur baisé et goku ondula des hanches un peut se frottant sur hakkai ce qui les excita encore plus, puis hakkai entrepris de massé le membre virile de goku d'une main habile et experte. Goku laissa sortir des gémissements de plus en plus sonores.

Hakkai renversa les rôles et se fut goku qui se retrouva sur le dos.

Hakkai repartit à la découverte de se corps qui lui était offert, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau laissant une trace humide de son passage puis goku sentit quelque chose d'humide et chaud sur son membre qui lui fis poussé des soupirs d'extases.

Hakkai présenta deux de ses doigts à goku qui entreprit de les léché goulûment, puis hakkai introduit un premier doigt dans l'intimité de goku qui se crispa, hakkai attendit un peut puis introduit un second doigt, il commença de long va et vient puis accéléra le mouvement fessant gémir goku de plus en plus fort, puis il stoppa et pénétra goku qui hoca de surprise, hakkai ne fis aucun geste et s'approcha de l'oreille de goku et lui murmura de douces paroles de réconfort.

hakkai: gomen je t'ai fait mal mon amour.

goku: j'ai été un peut surpris c'est tout.

hakkai: si tu a trop mal on peut arrêté

goku rouges: eete c'est bon je veut allé plus loin avec toi je t'aime hakkai

hakkai: moi aussi je t'aime.

Hakkai embrassa son petit singe chéri et entrepris de doux va et viens, puis voyant que goku n'avait plus mal il accéléra ses mouvements de reins, bientôt goku gémissait et en redemandais encore plus et plus fort, goku souleva son bassin un peut afin de sentir son amant encore plus profondément en lui se qui lui fis se cambré encore plus.

goku: ha...kkk...aiiii plus ... vite...

hakkai: hh...aa.a.iiii

Hakkai accéléra encore plus et bientôt il jouir ensemble criant le nom de l'autre.

Il se séparèrent et se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre exténué.

goku: je t'aime hakkai

hakkai: moi aussi je t'aime plus que n'importe quoi au monde et je veut toujours que sa reste ainsi

goku: moi aussi tu est mon vrai soleil

hakkai: eete c'est toi qui est mon soleil.

Il s'embrassèrent et s'endormis blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin hakkai se réveilla et remarqua que goku n'était plus à ses côtés, il se redressa et le vis près de la fenêtre.

hakkai: ohayo goku

goku: ohayo hakkai bien dormis?

hakkai: hai jusqu'à se que tu quitte mes bras.

goku: sa peut s'arrangé sa

Goku alla rejoindre hakkai qui le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

hakkai: J'ai vraiment cru te perdre hier

goku: mais je suis là non alors arrête de pensé à sa

hakkai: c'est quand même bizarre cette histoire de rêve.

goku: ce n'était pas un rêve hakkai

hakkai: que veut tu dire par là ?

goku: les dieux on eu pitié de nous et nous à donné une seconde chance.

hakkai: tu veut dire que ...

goku: hai je suis belle et bien mort mais comme ils ont vu à quel point on s'aimait ils n'ont pu se résoudre à nous séparé.

hakkai: alors je vais profité de cette seconde chance tout les jours.

goku: j'y compte bien moi aussi.

Sur ce il s'embrassèrent se montrant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait l'un pour l'autres et il était bien décidé à profité de cette seconde chance que le destin leur avait donné.

Owari

Petit lexique japonais

Eete: non

Arigato: merci

Daijobu: Est que sa va?

Wo ai ni: Je t'aime

Hai: oui

Gomen: pardon

Oi: Et ( quand on interpelle une personne)

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus, à moi sa ma plus alors pour vous je sais pas.

Pour ça laissé moi des reviews.

sanzo: il était temps que tu la finisse je ne pouvais plus les supportés

sérénia: comme je te l'ai dit ya rien entre toi et gojyo

sanzo: mais tu rêve je lui ai dit des mots tendre sé pas moi sa et tu va me le payé plus tard.

sérénia:tu crois sa attend de voir ma prochaine fic se seras toi le personnage principale quoi que je ne sais pas encore et bien sur sa seras une histoire avec le kappa.

sanzo et gojyo: NANI!!!!!!!!!

gojyo: tu veut ma peau où quoi et de plus qui te dit que je veut être avec se bonze pourri.

sanzo: urusai ero kappa tu crois que moi aussi je veux sa en plus sa sert à rien d'essayé de la buté elle est increvable.

sérénia: faite gaffe je PERT patience moi

hakkai: ma ma du calme minasen

goku: au moins tu ma pas tué je suis soulagé cé pas comme dans ton autre fic ou je souffre en masse.

sérénia: ton calvaire achève goku crois moi

bon allé a+ et laissé moi des reviews.

sanzo: laissé lui des reviews please j'veut pas être sa prochaine proie . snif snif...

sérénia: fait s'en pas autant sanzo.

Ja ne...


End file.
